This application claims the priority of 10103402.4, filed Jan. 26, 2001, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an exterior rearview mirror of a motor vehicle, in particular of a passenger vehicle, having a retaining foot which can be fastened to a vehicle body in the region of a mirror triangle by fastening means.
In the case of conventional exterior rearview mirrors, these fastening means comprise, for example, screw connections which are noted for their great strength. One of their drawbacks is that the installation is relatively time-intensive. Moreover, the quality of the openings on the vehicle body for the screw connections fluctuates, with the result that costly refinishing work may have to be undertaken here.
As an alternative to screw connections, clip connections are known which can be used to carry out the installation of the exterior rearview mirror in a considerably more rapid manner. However, clip connections have the drawback of generally being less strong than screw connections, with the result that the exterior rearview mirror may become detached from the vehicle body during a collision with an obstacle. It is relatively easy for this to result in damage to the exterior rearview mirror, to the vehicle body and to the fastening means. Furthermore, as a rule, clip connections can be detached without being destroyed only with considerable complexity, which makes intended removal of the exterior rearview mirror, for example for repair or maintenance, more difficult.
The present invention is concerned with the problem of finding, for an exterior rearview mirror of the type mentioned at the beginning, an option which ensures simple installation and/or removal of the exterior rearview mirror.
This problem is solved, according to preferred embodiments of the invention, by an exterior rearview mirror of a passenger motor vehicle, having a retaining foot which can be fastened to a vehicle body in the region of a mirror triangle by fastening means wherein the fastening means have at least one retaining bracket which is arranged on the retaining foot and is configured in such a manner that it can be hooked in gripping from behind at an edge of an opening formed in the vehicle body in the region of the mirror triangle, and wherein the fastening means have at least one latch which is arranged on the retaining foot and is mounted on the retaining foot in a manner such that it can be adjusted between an unblocking position, in which the latch, with the retaining bracket hooked in at the edge, unblocks the edge, and a locking position, in which the latch, with the retaining bracket hooked in at the edge, grips behind the edge.
The invention is based on the general concept of fastening the retaining foot to the vehicle body firstly by means of a retaining bracket, which interacts in a form-fitting manner with an edge of an opening formed in the vehicle body, and secondly with a latch, which likewise interacts in a form-fitting manner with this edge. Since the retaining bracket can be hooked in at the edge in a form-fitting manner and since the latch can be adjusted between an unblocking position, in which it unblocks the edge, and a locking position, in which it grips behind the edge in a form-fitting manner, a screwless rapid fastening can be realized for the exterior rearview mirror, said rapid fastening having great strength on account of the form-fitting engagement which is obtained, and therefore ensuring secure fastening of the exterior rearview mirror. Since it is merely necessary to adjust the latch between its unblocking position and its locking position, the installation and the removal can be carried out simply and rapidly.
In a preferred embodiment, actuating means can be arranged on the retaining foot, on a side facing away from the latch, which actuating means are drive-coupled to the latch and can be used to adjust the latch between its unblocking position and its locking position. The actuation of the latch can therefore be undertaken from the outside of the vehicle body. For example, an exterior rearview mirror housing containing a mirror glass is folded back in a suitable manner for this purpose. By means of this measure, the actuation of the latch is therefore simplified, as a result of which the installation or removal is simplified at the same time.
Of particular advantage is an embodiment in which a convexity projecting into the interior of the vehicle body is formed on the edge, at least in a section assigned to the retaining bracket and/or the latch, and at said convexity the retaining bracket hooks in gripping behind it, and/or the latch, in its locking position, grips behind it. By means of this measure, when the retaining bracket is hooked in or when the latch is adjusted into its locking position, a secure fastening between the edge and the retaining foot can be achieved. This leads to compensation of play and to a suppression of relative movements between the edge and retaining foot during operation of the vehicle.
This secure fastening can additionally be supported by a run-on edge being formed on a free end of the retaining bracket and/or on an end of the latch which grips behind the edge in the locking position and, as the retaining bracket is being hooked in or as the latch is being adjusted into its locking position, said run-on edge pushes the free end of the retaining bracket or the latch end away from the retaining foot. So that the fastening means do not become damaged in this process, the retaining bracket and/or the latch or the latch mounting are in this respect of resilient and flexible design.
Furthermore, the convexity formed on the edge can advantageously be used in order to secure the mirror fastening by a snap-in lug being formed on the retaining bracket, which snap-in lug, when the retaining bracket is hooked in at the edge, snaps in place gripping behind the convexity. As an alternative or in addition, it is also possible for a snap-in lug to be formed on the latch, which snap-in lug, in the locking position of the latch, can snap into place on the convexity gripping behind said convexity. This prevents the retaining bracket and the latch from automatically being adjusted from their hook-in position and locking position, respectively.
In a preferred embodiment, a groove can be formed in the edge region, on a side facing the retaining foot, which groove encircles the opening in a closed manner and in which a seal which is complementary therewith and is arranged on the retaining foot fits when the exterior rearview mirror is fitted. By this means, the connection between the exterior rearview mirror and vehicle body is sealed so as to prevent an ingress of impurities, in particular rain water or spray water, into the interior of the vehicle body and into the interior of the exterior rearview mirror.
This groove is expediently formed by deforming the edge in such a manner that an outer side of the edge region has a concave configuration and forms the groove, while an inner side of the edge has a convex configuration and forms the abovementioned convexity.
In accordance with a particularly advantageous embodiment, the retaining bracket and/or latch can be designed in such a manner that the seal fits under prestress in the groove when the exterior rearview mirror is fitted. The sealing action can therefore be considerably improved.
The problem on which the invention is based is also solved by methods of fastening and unfastening the mirror to a vehicle exterior body part. In accordance with these methods, the exterior rearview mirror can be fitted and removed rapidly and with simple actions.
Further important features and advantages of the invention emerge from the claims, from the drawings and from the associated description of the figures with reference to the drawings.
The features which are mentioned above and those which have yet to be explained below can be used not only in the combination given in each case, but also in other combinations or on their own without departing from the scope of the present invention.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.